creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Dear Empyreallnvective, I would kindly like to ask for the opprotunity to show my pasta. It was a poem regarding my own personal experience with shadow people and the possibility of them being a figment of my imagination. If my story was deleted soley on the grounds that I am a bad writer, I assure you that my poetry is better than my regular writing. I will understand completely if you immediately delete my story, but may I please atleast have the opprotunity to show it? The-bard-of-horror (talk) 16:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC)The-bard-of-horror Excuse me, I just wanted to clarify that I wasn't trying to edit another user's talk page. What happened is I changed my username recently and for some reason the old one now appears as a separate account (maybe it's supposed to, i don't know), so the alterations I made on that page were actually made while i had my old username (VengefulButterfly). Sorry about the misunderstanding. Phantasmanomaly (talk) 17:20, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Dear Empyreallnvective, The wiki says i can't post my story due to an "Extension hook" Does that mean my story is too long? Ruby-Alphastar (talk) 21:14, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Ruby Alphastar Dear Emoyreallnvevtive, I don't mean to use your time, but i'm afraid i don't quite understand. What does that mean? Ruby-Alphastar (talk) 21:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Ruby Alphastar Dear Empyreallnvective, Thank you. I'm sorry for using your time. Ruby-Alphastar (talk) 21:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Ruby Alphastar Dear Empyreallnective, I have read your above message but I am still confused. I would like to understand what I have done wrong with my story 'Don't Turn On The Faucet'. I thought it was the spellings so I checked them over with both grammerly and Google Docs. But you have deleted it again. What am I doing wrong? I am new to posting stories on here so I just need a little guidance as to what I'm doing wrong. Fujoshi56 (talk) 23:26, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Madam Creepypasta Okay. I understand. I will work on my character and her story some more. Also thank you for informing my of my errors. I will work on those as well. I am very sorry for the errors on my story Fujoshi56 (talk) 23:59, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Madam Creepypasta Now what? Armentitron (talk) 19:33, April 3, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron You not be nice to my friend me mad me fight the systom like a modern day robin hood Hi. Just so you know the reason my story was re-uploaded was because after I had done editing it after the first upload it vanished so I thought I had stuffed it up and erased all the text so I re-uploaded it. I hadn't realised you had taken it down so quickly. Just saying. --Armentitron (talk) 03:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron I apologize for adding my story to a category it did not belong to. It won't happen again. Beetle bub (talk) 17:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Beetle bub Request for a staff blog post Sir, the staff blog section is looking a bit stale and, frankly, depressing. I'd like to propose a six-hundred-and-sixty-six word pasta freestyle. NOT A CONTEST. Just like Someguy's three-hundred-word-pasta staff blog last year. I really enjoyed that blog and writing to an exact word length was a great exercise and evoked a lot of story telling essentials from me. Honestly, I loved it. So, here goes, "The Humboldt Lycanthrope 666 word pasta write." That's it. All fun and games and everyone is a winner. Whadaya think? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Dude, are you not reading what I'm writing? The only rule is 666 words. No quality standards, no judging, no winners, no losers. Just like Someguy123's 300 word pasta staff blog last year. Open to everyone who can manage to use exactly 666 words. That's it. A showcase. A gallery. An exhibition of pastas written using exactly six hundred and sixty-six words. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC) To make myself clearer. At such a short length, all the pastas could be posted on the blog as comments. And it is not a contest. Just a fun challenge with no winners or losers. An artistic exercise. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) All righty then, sir. I'm going to go and make a blog and hope you find it fit enough to place in the staff section. I hope to find a 666 word pasta by you on display there at some point. Honestly, I think we may see some beautiful writing from this thing. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 05:18, April 6, 2016 (UTC) how do I send a private message? my question is, how would I create a link to somthing? My pasta was deleted a while ago, and I inproved it and I want to send it to you to see if I can repost it. So like I said, how would I go about doing this? A.a.ron23 (talk) 19:39, April 6, 2016 (UTC)A.a.ron23 I have more questions thank for your feedback! I have more questions though, how do I post my story to writers workshop? I cant figure it out. Also what is pastebin? and how do I use it? A.a.ron23 (talk) 20:05, April 6, 2016 (UTC)A.a.ron23 I edited my story so I edited my pasta '"late to the party an old 40's tale" like you told me too, and want to see what you think of it now. here it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:534128#2 one more thing, I turned it into parigraphs like you said. but for some reason that didnt copy. edit: thanks for the feedback. the reason im trying to get this reposted is because its supost to be the first part in a four part series, outher wise id just give up. A.a.ron23 (talk) 21:50, April 6, 2016 (UTC)A.a.ron23 Hola mi hermano Been trying to learn a little Spanish in my time off (been using Dualingo app). Just wanted to apologize for leaving the site shorthanded, especially so abruptly. I know it was a shitty thing to do, but I was losing my mind at the time. I'm sure you'll see my blog so I won't bother linking it. Hope everything's been going well. I see you have a new story out. I'll be checking that out. Jay Ten (talk) 20:34, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :P.S. I can't edit my profile. Says it's protected. Help a noob out. :Jay Ten (talk) 20:39, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks man. I actually left off commenting to keep everything as simple as possible. I feel awkward enough as it is. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:46, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Ha. I would probably only recognize ten percent of the words. As for the new story, I'll be ok I think. I'm on muscle relaxers and Ativan, so... yeah. ::Jay Ten (talk) 20:56, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I edited your latest story. Hope you agree with everything. I changed quotes to italics when referencing films. If you have a differing opinion feel free to change them back. I'll only be slightly offended (or livid... who knows). ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:30, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem. I don't know man, I really liked it. I think I may give it another read later without the concern for editing. I actually have occasional nightmares about things being in my body, so I was cringing and borderline gagging through the most of it. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:43, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Lmao. The original front baby harness. ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Dear Empyreallnvective, I only wish to inqure for the reason as to why my story, A Letter in the Mail, was deleted. I read the cliches and writing advice, but I couldn't really pinpoint anything. My story didn't have any incorrect grammar, punctuation, capitalization, or spelling, and it seemed free of all the cliches you listed aside from possibly one. So, I'm just curious as to why it happened. Was it too boring? Not creepy/scary enough? Or were there more cliches than I saw? I'm not upset about its deletion, just curious. Also, I wasn't trying to repost my story. I was trying to edit it so it would be free of all the tiny arrows and had proper spacing. I was in mid-edit when the thing went blank, and I just thought your software had screwed up. I didn't know you had deleted it. Masked Cat (talk) 23:53, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Vandals Just look at the recent contribs of this and this person. The first one hit the DA and the other hit two stories. I think I fixed everything. Jay Ten (talk) 11:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Check this when you get back. I'm not gonna bother undoing all of that since I'm guessing you're going to delete it anyway, but figured you'd want to see that. I noticed that person has been warned a couple times already for bad editing. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:07, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:SpeciousKitty?diff=1188886&oldid=681014 23:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll add them to my user page from now on. Is that OK? Creeper50 (talk) 20:52, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Since all my artworks I've posted were made at different times, can I edit one of my blog posts to add more? Creeper50 (talk) 20:56, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 Alright. I have now posted a blog post where I plan to add my future works when they are done. Thanks for pointing out the rules, by the way. Creeper50 (talk) 21:02, April 11, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 I ain't going to die, even when you shove my face in shit. Hi i erote the hoe to summon jericho that you deleted and was just wondering what i did wrong to have it deletedLokiEnvy (talk) 06:59, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I've been rewriting an old story of mine, and I'd like to get this out of the way before I get accused of plagiarism. The story I'm rewriting is entitled "The Day James Died." Said story was first published on a different account (Which belonged to me), I believe the username was "The_Wittiest_Degenerate." I know that there are rules regard having two accounts, but 1)I made this account because I found myself unable to access the old account, 2)I made this blunder before I knew of the rules regarding alt. accounts and 3)I no longer use the other account. Is there some way to delete the old account? Should I just leave it there to die and not touch it? Thank you in advance. Sodapop And Adrenaline (talk) 02:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Critique Request Hello. I've recently uploaded a short story to Writer's Workshop and I was wondering if it would be possible if you could come by and take a look at it. I've been trying to write wrtie well thought out short stories that not overshadowed by the glaring issues of too much detail and back history lore. Perhaps you can give me some much-needed feedback on how to make this particular plot line much more tightly woven as well polished and suspenseful. > 2412 E Cochran Rd --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:14, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Critique Request I left a reply to your response. Thank you for the feedback. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Empy. I was just wondering why you closed my thread, One Less Soul, on the Writer's Workshop Board? It said it was because it was "Posted to contest page", but technically it wasn't a contest; it was a literary exercise. Am I not allowed to post it there because I've posted it on the blog? Because I want to try to meet the quality standards to publish it on the site later on. Sorry if I'm mistaken here, I'm not very used to posting things on the wiki. Just wanted to get a clarification of what is allowed and such. Thanks! InScythe (talk) 08:14, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi again, ok, I see; thanks for clearing that up. :) But it is okay to publish it to the site after a while, am I right? (As long as it meets quality standards, of course.) Thanks again, you've been to great help! InScythe (talk) 15:25, April 14, 2016 (UTC) No need to say sorry, I appreciate your feedback! I guess I'll rework it then; firstly break the word limit and secondly rewrite and add more detail, since I feel that I have a good starting point. Thanks for all your help! InScythe (talk) 15:36, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, this is ExerciseDancefloors, I was just wondering if you have a back up of my story on record so that I could fix it. I would also like to know if there was something in my story you didn't like, as I could fix that as well. ExerciseDancefloors (talk) 21:17, April 14, 2016 (UTC)ExerciseDancefloorsExerciseDancefloors (talk) 21:17, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: The Number of the Beast proposal I've got an idea, a crazy one. If a member writes sixty-six 666-word pastas (does that make sense?) they get to choose a spotlighted pasta, even their own. If a member writes six-hundred and-sixty-six 666-word pastas, they get to choose pasta of the month. To show my honest intentions, by hosting this contest, I am ineligible of winning or even having one of my own pastas chosen. As a consultation prize, everyone who writes six 666-word pastas gets a badge (not official) made by me (it will be way better then Jay's Bat Shit Crazy Badge, too. I promise) to put on their homepage (if they choose to paste it there that is). Dude, does this sound like some fucking fun or what? I'm currently writing a bitching 666er (I think). Will be posting soon. H3LL AND FIRE ARE SURE TO BE RELEASED! };) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:50, April 15, 2016 (UTC) What are the odds and how long would it take for one of these crazy motherfuckers to have the tenacity and verasity to pump out sixty-six 666 word pastas. But it could be done! Three a day for two months . We got to do it and see who has the tenacity to do such an outrageous thing. Oh and you can expect some 666ers from me coming up. I'm looking at some free time so BEWARE. Speaking of stories less than 700 words, you should check out Shotgun Honey and Crack The Spine. They are very resputable magazines who I think would like your short work. So resputable, in fact, that they have failed to accept an entry by yours truly, though thay may change. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Uh, meant, one a day for two months. Or three a day for twenty days. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:11, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I can see what you mean about the generic thing and agree to a point, though it's more about exercising those mental muscles than actual content. Sometimes quanity can trump quality when it comes to raw physics, it's a stamina issue. Whatever, I'm still going to offer whomever can write six 666-word pastas a badge made by me, and who ever can write sixty-six 666-word pastas oral sex. That's right, I will talk about sex with them. You know, questions like, "do you understand the boundaries of a first date and how no means no?" and "Don't do anything you aren't comfortable with." We'll talk about it. Oral sex. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:33, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Christ, I'm sure the kids these days could probably show an old man like me a thing or two. Just can't help a play on words. The weirder the better (my motto). Lol, good night, good buddy. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:46, April 15, 2016 (UTC) HELLO I will find you, as of my other victims.. you aren't my last. So I wrote this for you.. sovle it and you won't DIE as I have I am the demon of galicvertyou the powers of evgerdard will haunt you forever... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED... yeah and don't send me anything back.. I don't read any of it... \////////////////////////////////÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷∂∂ƒ√ƒ˜˜˜˜∆ß∫jsbdjhfb YOU ARE CURSED Nana8257634 (talk) 03:35, April 17, 2016 (UTC) i just noticed your old job.. voulnteer wow.. sissy DIE DIE DIE LIKE A PIG yeah im not threatining you........ ;) Question I just have one question; you don't have to answer, I know it was below quality standards, but why did you delete my story? I was thinking maybe I can copy and paste it into the writers workshop possibly, and then I can get it reviewed so it can be better in the future. If you can, please just undelete it so I can copy and paste it, thanks. You don't have to, however. AGirlCalledKeranique (talk) 12:10, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :Partially addressed. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:16, April 17, 2016 (UTC) maybe you should actually try reading my creepy pasta, cuz ive never once see a single creepypasta story about the television show Tosh.O or the animation "Racist Mario" and my creepypasta story had both integreated into the same story. please give my story a chance Dang man, what I do wrong --HP Spookcraft (talk) 02:36, April 18, 2016 (UTC)HP Spookcraft I don't think my last message reached you, that's why you might get two messages from me. Anyways, what was wrong with my story --HP Spookcraft (talk) 02:58, April 18, 2016 (UTC)HP Spookcraft Shady stuff I sense some pointsgaming over here. Bother checking it out? 16:24, April 18, 2016 (UTC) In Torment in Hell Could you please put the version of In Torment in Hell made by User: Black Metal Ist Krieg back up? I was unaware I was signed into my alternate account when editing my own story. My bad. Sorry for the confusion. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 20:32, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Question regarding improving translation for a story Hello EmpyrealInvective, I have a question regarding a creepypasta that I was hoping you could answer. One my new favorite creepypastas "Vomit Industries" (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Vomit_Industries) is translated from Italian to English and, as a result, has various wording and punctuation issues. I was thinking of perhaps improving the translation myself (while keeping as close to the original author's wording as possible), but I am unsure if I am allowed to do so. Would I have to contact the original author of the story first, or could I just go in and fix it up myself without permission? Thank you. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 20:35, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, I have just edited and updated the pasta. Due to the sometimes poor translation, some sentence meaning were unclear. I did my best to make the story more readable in English while not changing the plot. Please let me know what you think of the revisions if you have the time, and let me know if you have any concerns about the changes. (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Vomit_Industries) Thanks. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 22:48, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Alt No issue at all. Simply block that account. As stated, I was unaware of being logged into it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 21:01, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, Empy, is it OK if I make a blog postexpressing my thoughts on Donald Trump if it is not too forceful? Creeper50 (talk) 21:55, April 19, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 I understand your point about my appeal, and I'm okay with leaving it off the site for quality standards reasons. I respect your opinion, and I've begun to notice that my definition of horror is vastly different from others. Also, to people that who have not played the game Little Inferno, I'm realizing, the story makes absolutely no sense. I think I was trying to convey a sense of discord and almost choppiness with the story, creating something that seemed odd and almost laughable but at the same time slightly disconcerting. I have failed in that aspect, so I'm willing to back off on the subject. Also, I apologize for not proofreading my pasta, it was very inconsiderate to not do so or to ignore the rules you have posted on the site. I respect that you have guidelines and will proceed to follow them in the future to the best of my ability. Thank you for answering my appeal in a polite and patient matter. :) TwilightDagger (talk) 02:45, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Title Hey buddy, would it be possible to change a story's Title? I am finding that the title is off putting and people are reluctant to read it. If i can get them to read, they are usually pleasantly surprised that there is a bit of light hardheartedness to the character. Being that the title is the first thing they will read in a story and most like is the very thing that a reader uses to decide if they will read a story or not I wanted to change the title to from Body Lice - Part One to "The Kiss of Avu N'geelub". thank you KillaHawke1 (talk) 04:19, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Question So, let's say you posted a story in the Writer's Workshop. How do you know whether it is qualified to be posted on the wiki publically? Does an admin have to confirm it? Truly, User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 04:52, April 20, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Re: Re: WW Okay, thank you for answering. User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 05:03, April 20, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Hello, EmpyrealInvective, I was wondering why you took my pasta, "Two Broken Hearts," down. I am extremely confused about that, as it was less than 5 minutes after I had written it, and it's my personal story turned into a pasta thanks to some minor changes in the story I made before publishing it the first time. I was also wondering if you could send me a copy of it so I could send it to the Writer's Workshop for peer evaluation to see what I messed up and could improve. I mean, you don't have to, but I would very much appreciate it if you did. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Dragonfire149 (talk) 18:17, April 20, 2016 (UTC)Dragonfire149 Hello again, Empy, I fortunately remembered the story and decided to rewrite it and post it in the Writer's Workshop. I was hoping to get a few reviews about it from there. This was shortly before you were able to retrieve a copy of my story for me, which I am deeply grateful for, by the way, so thank you for that, and I was wondering if you could take a look at some of the revisions I did from there. It's not a lot, but someone from the FNAF wiki told me to elaborate in the story, and I did a bit of elaborating for some of the details. Thanks again for retrieving a copy of my story, and thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to read this. Dragonfire149 (talk) 19:27, April 20, 2016 (UTC)Dragonfire149 Message Left you one on FB. Let me know what you think. Mystreve (talk) 22:49, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Also Your new picture here is weird. Just saying. ;) Mystreve (talk) 22:50, April 20, 2016 (UTC) ::"Yup." ~ me ::Mystreve (talk) 23:05, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Something for your listening enjoyment Thought you might enjoy listening to this one. Still one of my favorites KillaHawke1 (talk) 04:33, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Emp Can you upload the latest revision of Pearl.avi on Pastebin? Thanks in advance. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:57, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Dear Emptyreallnvective, This is concerning the new Writer's Workshop thread titled 2412 E Cochran Rd (With Different Endings)(Unreviewed). I noticed you had it removed. I'm only allowed to use that original post then? If I post my new revision there, that would be okay? --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:14, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Your Permission Dear EmpyrealInvective, I wanted your permission to read/record your creepypasta "I Don't Know You From Adam" and upload it to YouTube. If you don't want me to I'll happily understand your reasons for that, nor will I go behind your back and read it any way. The reason why I wanted to read it aloud and post it to YouTube was that I would like to see your wonderful work where others can hear it, not just read it. If you would like me to read it and post it, I'll be more than willing to credit you and link your story in the discription. Thank you, RequiemRose (talk) 15:28, April 23, 2016 (UTC) RequiemRose Re: How embarrasing. I forgot Animals and Beings are relatively the same. And I thought the pictures would add to the effect the story has given. Sorr for these mishaps, Empy, gonna make sure not gonna do it again. Shame on me. 18:23, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Abraham's Dagger I thought you might enjoy this. KillaHawke1 (talk) 19:43, April 23, 2016 (UTC) 2412 E Cochran Rd Revision and Re: WW I have updated the original thread by completely editing the original story. Also I would like to apologize for the multiple revision error. 2412 E Cochran Rd (With Different Endings) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:03, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: WW Thank you. I will include the old story in the comment section since it would prove to be a distraction to the reader. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:19, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Possible plagiarized story Hello EmpyrealInvective, sorry to bother you again, but I had a concern regarding a certain old pasta on this wiki. I was reading this quite interesting pasta: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Case_of_Clairvius_Narcisse when I noticed a few odd punctuation errors that only seemed to be in a few strange places. The rest of the pasta was very high quality, in fact, it almost seemed to be college thesis-level. I became curious and googled some of the text, and it turns out the entire thing is copied and pasted from an online article about the subject: http://www.biology-online.org/articles/dead_man_walking.html No credit of any kind seems to be given to the original author of the article "Dead Man Walking" from which the pasta is copied. The pasta is quite old (2011), and I am not sure if it matters anymore, but if this pasta is indeed plagiarized then I just wanted to bring it to your attention. Thank you. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 06:53, April 24, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, ok. I wouldn't keep bugging you with stuff except for the fact that you seem to currently be the most active admin here. Thanks. Dr. Frank N. Furter (talk) 07:10, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Trilogy Now that is how you finish off a trilogy. Awesome journey, that was! KillaHawke1 (talk) 18:52, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Inquiry for Liam Why, exactly, was my creepypasta deleted? I know it didn't meet the quality standards, but what was the specific thing wrong with it? See my talk page if you don't remember that latest story of mine that you deleted. ~~ PARIS ~~ twitter.com/ParisAndStuff_ ~~ (talk) 22:04, April 25, 2016 (UTC)Paris Error I Cannot Fix Here I noticed several punctuation errors with quotations. For example " “What’s your name?”,". WhatIsDees (talk) 00:20, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Made some corrections. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC)